Data networks contain various network devices, such as switches, for sending and receiving data between two locations. For example, frame relay and Asynchronous Transfer Mode (“ATM”) networks contain interconnected network devices that allow data packets or cells to be channeled over a circuit through the network from a host device to a remote device. For a given network circuit, the data from a host device is delivered to the network through a physical circuit such as a T1 line that links to a switch of the network. The remote device that communicates with the host through the network also has a physical circuit to a switch of the network. A network circuit also includes a logical circuit which includes a variable communication path for data between the switches associated with the host and the remote device.
In large-scale networks, the host and remote end devices of a network circuit may be connected across different local access and transport areas (“LATAs”) which may in turn be connected to one or more Inter-Exchange Carriers (“IEC”) for transporting data between the LATAs. These connections are made through physical trunk circuits utilizing fixed logical connections known as Network-to-Network Interfaces (“NNIs”). Logical circuits in these networks are typically known as Permanent Virtual Circuits or PVCs because of the permanent or fixed logical connections between LATAs and IECs.
Customers of frame relay, ATM, or other data networks are typically required to purchase logical circuits or PVCs for continuous use even if the customer only uses the circuits on an intermittent basis. For example, a customer based in Florida may utilize one frame relay PVC for continuously sending data between various customer locations in Florida and another PVC for periodically sending payroll data (e.g., every second Thursday between 1 P.M. and 3 P.M.) to a customer location in North Carolina. The customer would be required to purchase two frame relay PVCs for continuous use even though one circuit would only be used by the customer on an intermittent basis.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.